


Tequila Sunrise

by sana_Gion



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Relationships: Aurelian Hydrangea/Claretlotus Alkalurops, Charlene Emmanuel/Claretlotus Alkalurops





	1. Chapter 1

克拉莱特洛特斯醒来的时候发现自己正枕在师父的膝头。  
师父把单边眼镜摘了下来，入神地浏览着手中的书。这是他从没见过的样子，但他也不敢盯着看很久，以防烧烫的感觉再度爬上脸颊。夏琳的眼尾有些微微上挑，眼神随着一行行字缓缓流动的时候睫毛随之颤动，轻轻地搔挠着克拉莱特洛特斯的心。  
于是他不自觉地发出低吟，把头别开不去看，却感受到纤细的手指在发间穿插。  
“嘘，等我一下，还有两页。”翻书页的声音哗哗响起，随后克拉莱特洛特斯听见了书本合上的声音。  
“坐起来会好受些吗，还是说躺着休息就好？”师父的脸缓缓凑近，呼吸带着些酒的气味。“我觉得还是稍微坐一会比较好哦，因为睡火莲说了要为接下来的事情做准备的嘛？”  
师父将自己扶在沙发上侧靠之后就踩着高跟短靴向后厨的方向走去，大概是为了准备醒酒的汤药。克拉莱特洛特斯摁住太阳穴，慢慢回忆着刚才发生的一切。  
来到群岛区、艾丽卡执政官提议筹备欢迎酒会……从端起酒杯的那一刻开始究竟是什么乱了套呢。他想起奥瑞利安浅尝辄止的晚安吻，和在仄暗的小屋之中的深深一吻，之后他们有做过再进一步的事情吗？触碰，他渴望着被奥瑞利安所触碰，但这一切最终以推脱而不了了之，成为他心里解不开的一团乱麻相互纠葛。  
故事在回忆之中脱胎换骨，奥瑞利安所说的魔女形象渐渐清晰，但直到克拉莱特洛特斯见到夏琳为止，那些想象都不值一提。奥瑞利安没有在故事中提到魔女的裙装，没有提到繁复的裙撑和丝绸制的衬衫完美地贴着他细瘦的骨架，没有提到他略略蜷曲的亚麻色头发，也没有提到他银辉般明亮的双眼和如天鹅颈项般细长的脖颈。克拉莱特洛特斯几乎就要高声指控奥瑞利安骗人，不论怎么看，站在眼前的都是货真价实的魔女，正贴着身边的高个青年踩着短帮靴踢踢踏踏地走在洒满阳光的长廊中。  
看到眼前的不速之客，青年拉着魔女一起站直身子行礼。青年名叫伊瑟莱尔，是来自北境喀卡斯城郊的咒术师，群岛分区的执政官之一，身边的裙装魔女被他称为夏琳。是喀卡斯城中“黑梳”的死灵魔女，身边的魔女用明显不是女性的声音补充道，大魔女的第八逆位，夏琳·卡尔德伦·黑梳。“在这里叫我夏琳就可以，夏琳·伊曼纽尔。”魔女迈着步子走上前去拉住克拉莱特洛特斯的手，很中意地对他四下打量。察觉到少年的震惊后他又咯咯笑起来，略略思考后在克拉莱特洛特斯的额上印下一吻。  
“祝福你。”他将额头贴在克拉莱特洛特斯的额上，闭起眼睛默默地念。  
“…夏琳……”伊瑟莱尔的声音响起，带着点无法掩盖的无奈。  
“因为他露出了信徒一样的神情嘛，一不小心没忍住就……”  
“抱歉，这家伙很喜欢孩子所以…”  
“…没、没事……！比起这个，我名叫克拉莱特洛特斯…是阿斯特塔的‘星辰之子’。”夏琳仍旧牵着他的手，站在他身侧微笑着。“…睡火莲吗。”  
“您知道这种花？”  
“竹醉姐姐说的，说是南国的美丽花朵。我住在北境所以没有见过。不过如果这种花朵像你一样美丽的话，倒也配得上这名号了。”  
克拉莱特洛特斯感觉到脸颊渐渐发烫，悄悄别过头去，盯着奥瑞利安，希望得到他的帮助。奥瑞利安貌似会意地点头。

“艾丽卡执政官在庭院等你们，现在去的话还能喝到下午茶。”  
“他们找到小蘇芳了吗？”夏琳边走着小步边有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
“应该快了吧，毕竟去的是千草前辈…”  
“真是的，该开茶会的时候就和大家聚一聚嘛，书的话难道不是什么时候看都好吗？”  
“伊瑟莱尔，有个忙想让你帮。”奥瑞利安插话。“克洛斯这孩子虽然是‘星辰之子’，但是基础魔术却基本没有掌握，能不能教他呢？”很显然，奥瑞利安误解了克拉莱特洛特斯的意思。  
“小伊瑟很忙的哦？”夏琳在一旁插话道。“学东西的话比起找普通魔女水准的咒术师还是找大魔女比较好吧？这不就有一个站在你眼前吗？”  
“你要收弟子吗？”这回轮到伊瑟莱尔惊愕了。  
“我又不是没接过你家的委托。”夏琳很不满地解释，“睡火莲也一定很愿意吧？”他把眼神投向身边的少年。  
“欸、是……是！……师父…”克拉莱特洛特斯急忙应声，却看到夏琳的眼睛里泛着泪光。  
“没事吗。”传来伊瑟莱尔关切的声音，“这家伙提到那时候的事情会很脆弱……”  
“…不，我没事。”夏琳轻轻回答，“…我不知道，我不明白这是什么感觉……我…你们等我一下，我和小莲单独呆一会，这样、就可以。”

他们单独站在原地，夏琳悄悄摘下了单边眼镜，用手帕轻拭着眼泪。“真丢人，明明才第一次收弟子。”他笑着抱怨，克拉莱特洛特斯却想给他一个拥抱，他也确实这么做了，他这才感受到这具魔女的身躯是多么瘦弱，在宽大的外袍和单薄的丝质衬衫下是他凸起的蝴蝶骨和一节节的脊椎。尽管他知晓在那个故事中，魔女17岁时就停止了生长，但这具身体仍然让人感觉只要紧紧拥抱着被揉碎。  
“很辛苦呢。”克拉莱特洛特斯慢慢地说，不知是为了这副身体，还是它的主人遭受的一切。  
“大概吧。”夏琳把头埋在少年的肩头，任凭擦不尽的泪滚落在镶了金边的外套上。“只要想着师父、姐姐、父母，还有那些和我一起长大的弟子，和一直一直看着我的姐姐们……就不由自主地想要落泪。”  
“他们会为师父骄傲的。”克拉莱特洛特斯轻轻地拍着夏琳的背，他们静静地在长廊上伫立，直到从远处传来的脚步声和聊天的声音打断了这一切。


	2. Chapter 2

曾几何时，杯盏碰撞的声音让克拉莱特洛特斯烦扰不堪。阿斯特塔的表面荣光和多少阴毒都一点一点溶化在深红的酒液中，被他强迫着吞咽下，在食道和胃部灼出一团火。  
他的脸颊微红，站在父亲身边，身后是作为宾客受邀请的奥瑞利安。所有人都在演戏，他看见Serenade在不远处端着酒杯，相当熟稔地与星辰之子斡旋。每当被迫来到酒会的时候，他都禁不住想到母亲的事。他总会想，那样一个好脾性的女子是如何应付这样残酷的名利场的。克拉莱特洛特斯怎么也想象不到这样一个穹顶舞厅竟会如此让他窒息。  
克拉莱特洛特斯幻想有那样一间偏厅，也许是穹顶，也许不是，天花板上必定有精致的彩绘星图，北极星就落在正中，而半人马座和猎户座就那样散乱地分裂在星图中。光滑的黑色大理石质地板砖在其上映出金色的彩，他在星空环绕的舞厅里跳着华尔兹。  
这不是梦，也不是幻想，他的手被人握紧，他就在那样一间厅中舞蹈。他在夏日的舞厅里与人摩肩接踵，眼前是穿着华丽舞裙的夏琳，他无视了所有舞蹈的规则，带着他穿过整一个舞厅，他们就那样毫无征兆地跌入又一片星宇的海洋。  
他们举手投足间与星云相互触碰，眼前鼻尖洒落星屑万千。夏琳不知从哪里拿出了白骨的杖，他将散落的星重新排列在一起，创造出一片一片的星河，而后带着克拉莱特洛特斯朝其中一片下坠。  
他们最终坠在了花海中央的镜之湖中，如花瓣一样轻盈地行走在湖面上。天空中日月星相互辉映，极彩色的幻光在天空中刮擦而过，留下莫测变幻的绿蓝色。所有的神都微笑着注视他们，夏琳就在那样的情境里蹲下身去舀一捧清水，而后撒向天空，澄澈的水珠散开后在空中折射出宝石的光泽，他随手抓住其中的一颗宝石，而后在克拉莱特洛特斯的惊愕里打开手，将手心的挂坠交给他。  
克拉莱特洛特斯接过的时候看见无数的星像真正的砂子般在打开了的吊坠中心缓缓流淌。“这个不只是坠子，”他的师父笑着把手覆上吊坠，轻轻地念了什么之后把手重新贴在克拉莱特洛特斯的手上，于是魔力构成的烟花从吊坠中生出。“这是见面礼，因为听说了莲是星辰之子所以这样准备的，虽然不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
他怎么会不喜欢。

所以在中央执政官们举办的酒会上，他少见地放开了许多。克拉莱特洛特斯穿着礼服，胸前戴着夏琳送的挂坠，在整个大厅中向欢迎自己的人们一一致意。当与自己的老师碰杯的时候，克拉莱特洛特斯突然起了坏心，不顾自己的脸颊爬上酡红的事实，向这位看上去还像个没长开的小孩一样的魔女下了挑战书。  
“你可别欺负小孩啊…”伊瑟莱尔率先开了口。  
“你是在看不起星辰之子吗？”克拉莱特洛特斯鼓着脸颊表示自己的不满。  
“啊…不、抱歉，我没有这个意思……”伊瑟莱尔有些被这强硬的态度吓到，于是习惯性地回答，话出口后才发现有些不对。  
“怎么会，你就放心吧，小莲是大孩子了，对吧？”  
夏琳轻轻笑着站在了克拉莱特洛特斯一边。  
之后的事克拉莱特洛特斯都记得不太清楚了，语无伦次的抱怨也好，毫无道理的撒娇也好，无论他怎么无理取闹，就算他蹭在夏琳的怀里，他的师父也会轻轻地搂着他，说着“小莲真的很可爱啊”这种话，他有些不满，轻轻锤着师父的胸口。  
“小莲不喜欢被这样对待吗？”  
他怎么会不喜欢。

“不喜欢的话也要忍着哦。”纤细的手在克拉莱特洛特斯的领口游走，将系紧的领巾扯送，衬衫的领口瞬间变得松松垮垮。  
他怎么会不喜欢。  
“果然还是应该先这样做吗？”夏琳自言自语地说着，在克拉莱特洛特斯的额上轻吻安抚。  
“祝福你。”魔女轻轻地笑着，把带着花香与馥郁酒香的鼻息喷在克拉莱特洛特斯的耳廓，克拉莱特洛特斯不由自主地想要躲闪，却被师父紧紧圈在怀里。  
夏琳的手没有停下，他继续将衣物用手缓缓拨弄，看着这一套礼服渐渐变得皱皱巴巴，而又完美地包裹着少年的身体，让少年变得像是欲拆未拆的一件礼物。  
他银色的眼在会场中扫视，侵略性地瞪视着远处的奥瑞利安，手指从少年的脖颈一路向下，在一节节脊椎骨上打转，他清晰地感受到怀中少年的一阵颤栗。  
他终于肯放开克拉莱特洛特斯，后者在他的摆弄下几乎泫然欲泣，夏琳怜爱地抚弄着他额前的碎发，将它们全部夹在克拉莱特洛特斯的耳际。  
做完这一切后，夏琳似是满足地拍拍克拉莱特洛特斯的肩，又想起什么似的歪头思考。  
最后他端起酒杯，杯中盛满了魔女的佳酿，在灯光的照射下显出独特的色泽。他缓缓开口。  
“要再来几杯吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

克拉莱特洛特斯想开口拒绝，于是便扭头把视线投向伫立在远处的伊瑟莱尔。后者眼神躲闪般抽离了这一切，似乎不打算对此插足。夏琳察觉到他的躲避，颇有不满地将克拉莱特洛特斯的额与自己的额贴紧，强迫他与自己对视。  
“请只看着我。”冷冷的声音坠落在两人之间，“不要看着我的男孩，只看着我。”他重复命令，直到紫色的眸中只映出自己。  
克拉莱特洛特斯默默地阖上双眼，他从未想象过过师父会变得这样美丽又疯狂，且忘却了夏琳并非人类的事实。克拉莱特洛特斯仅仅是看着夏琳就感受到无比的威压和占有欲，隐隐的不安在他的心中升起。  
夏琳如何将小半杯酒液倒入口中的景象没有落入他与花朵同色的双眸。克拉莱特洛特斯感受到了柔软的唇，花香和酒香一瞬在他的舌尖散开，他被强迫着咽下这一口大小的琼浆，溢出口腔的部分顺着下巴滴滴答答地向下流。狡猾的魔女趁此机会与他唇舌交缠，他被束缚在夏琳怀中，一切挣扎都变得无意义，不管他怎么锤着夏琳的背都无济于事。  
北境的规矩是不同的，伊瑟莱尔在夏琳收克拉莱特洛特斯为弟子前曾经说过，却不愿意解释。在被这份深重的爱和疯狂拉扯到破碎的现在，他明白了这话的含义所在。克拉莱特洛特斯放弃挣扎，破罐破摔地抚弄起夏琳的长发，打卷的发尾搔弄着他的掌心，他听到了师父呼吸间发出的鼻音轻叹。于是克拉莱特洛特斯将自己掷入欲望的深潭。  
“师父…”克拉莱特洛特斯用轻喘的气音唤他。  
“名字，我的名字。”夏琳的声音中不由自主地带上了冷意，颇有强迫之意，但也不知为何带上了一些得意，“一个一个音节地，拖了长音地叫，请吧。”  
“…夏、夏琳……”克拉莱特洛特斯轻轻地在舌尖唤出师父的名字，而后小心翼翼地注视着夏琳。  
夏琳轻吻克拉莱特洛特斯的嘴角，“真是个好孩子、聪明的孩子，克拉莱特洛特斯，睡火莲呵。”他笑着，再次打量这个凌乱而美丽的少年，“再忍耐一下，还有一些准备…”  
夏琳随手拿出一支口红，在唇上覆完后再度吻上了克拉莱特洛特斯，他把嫣红用二人的唾液融化，用唇抹在克拉莱特洛特斯的嘴角、脸颊，而后是脖颈和锁骨，他刻意地留下吻痕，露骨地宣告着自己的占有欲，只是为了激怒奥瑞利安。  
夏琳最后在克拉莱特洛特斯的眼睑上落下一吻，而后用手背擦去唇膏，又端起那杯只喝了一口的酒。  
“这件衬衣我想应该不贵吧？”  
他的手腕轻翻，酒液就从克拉莱特洛特斯的领口被灌入，落在锁骨的凹陷中，锁骨没能托住的就滚落在胸膛上，将衬衣濡湿后贴在身上，将他再度妆点。  
夏琳起身，将克拉莱特洛特斯也一并扶起，后者感觉那个亲吻分量的酒远比看上去来得更多，它从胃里一路烧到脸颊，最后是大脑，这使他陷入了混乱，于是便自顾自地在原地抽噎起来。  
“为什么……”泪珠从脸颊滚落。  
“为什么师父做了这种事情…”  
“因为是你拜托的，”夏琳用纤细的手指替克拉莱特洛特斯抹去泪滴，克拉莱特洛特斯原以为他会再一次吻自己，但他并没有。他极富耐心地解释：“你说奥瑞利安并不触碰你。”  
“我只是推你一把。”  
“我聪明的莲，去触碰他，这样他也会触碰你；去亲吻他，这样他也会吻你；去抱他，这样你一定也会被拥抱。”夏琳悄悄将克拉莱特洛特斯的皮鞋用咒术换成一双带跟的鞋，手在他的后背轻推一把，注视他跌跌撞撞走进奥瑞利安怀中的背影。


	4. Chapter 4

Tequila Sunrise  
Chapter 4  
“我们回家。”奥瑞利安轻拍着克拉莱特洛特斯的背，试图安慰怀里还在颤抖的人。  
“你以为我是为了什么才做了这么多准备？”克拉莱特洛特斯突然不着边际的发问，“只是回家而已？”  
“是，只要睡一觉今天晚上的一切就会过去…”克拉莱特洛特斯没有让奥瑞利安继续说下去，他踮起脚尖，用行动斥责奥瑞利安不会读空气。  
“我为什么要让今天晚上被忘却？你真的以为我是在被师父欺负吗？”克拉莱特洛特斯没有给奥瑞利安反驳的机会，他将双手一路向上，直至触到奥瑞利安的颈，最后用双手环住青年，再一次的深深吻他。  
“看着我，一整晚都请只看着我，紧紧地盯着我吧。”克拉莱特洛特斯将那双睡火莲一般紫色的眸盯着龙舌兰日出一般的金色瞳眸，而后舌尖从上颚一路向前，认真地将那蕴涵了绵长情意的名字逐音节地念出，“奥瑞利安。做一个能够触碰到我、拥抱着我，却不用醒来的梦吧。”  
克拉莱特洛特斯没有等待奥瑞利安的回答就再次将唇与他轻贴，他感受到奥瑞利安的唇在微颤，于是他紧紧环住身前的人，而后以舌尖打破了他的犹豫。他们在门廊的阴影中相互拥吻，克拉莱特洛特斯时不时用手指卷着奥瑞利安的发梢，不轻不重地撩拨着他。  
“克洛斯，我请求你…”奥瑞利安挣扎着开口，“我请求你原谅我的无礼……”他颇不安地注视着克拉莱特洛特斯的肩，只是怕眼前人的脸上生出怒意。  
“如果你是在为接下来要对我做的事道歉，那你已经获得赦免。而我，我请求你啊，我最爱的人，不必担心。”  
“我深爱着你，并且会继续爱下去。我没有一丝迷茫，因为这个世界上这样改变了我的只有你。你值得我的身体、我的爱，还有、我的一切。”  
“我从未因为你想要从我身边逃走离开你，因为我也知晓你的心意，我愿意为你等待，等你愿意接受我爱着你这件事为止。”  
“所以请说出你的请求吧。别再乞求我的原谅，来要求我满足你，来用你——”  
“用你满足我。”  
奥瑞利安听见脑袋里的弦清晰地崩断，克洛斯根本不知道现在的自己到底是怎么样的：被揉乱又理顺的黑发，松松垮垮的外套散乱地挂在肩头几欲掉下，衬衫的领口大开着，领带被解松后挂在脖颈上，奥瑞利安能够清晰地看到他的锁骨和颈窝中还有残余的酒液正闪着光，溢出的琥珀色液体让他的胸脯上染上一片水光，而白色的衬衫也就乖顺地贴着前胸，让白皙的肌肤的颜色渐渐透出来。又或是他本就知道自己现在这副样子，而今晚他和夏琳之间的一切全部是他自己的要求，他自己通过身体去学习如何将自己变得更加……美。  
于是他咽一口口水，“我们回家。”他颤抖着声音，将手抚上带有热度的、克拉莱特洛特斯的脸颊。  
“回家做什么呢？”克拉莱特洛特斯佯装不知，同时又满意地眯眼，顺从地蹭着奥瑞利安的手心，就像一只撒着娇的猫一样。  
奥瑞利安感觉到自己的脸颊慢慢发烫，他实在是说不出来，那些词无论哪几个都代表不了他真正想做的事情，都太过轻佻，他不要让这样的敷衍被他的花看见。  
于是他慢慢弯下腰，牵起克拉莱特洛特斯的手，而后在上轻吻。他将那只手抬到克拉莱特洛特斯的颊边，让呼吸扑到克拉莱特洛特斯的耳后，最后与他十指相扣。  
他深吻克拉莱特洛特斯的唇。  
“这就是我的答复。”  
于是他不顾自己的身体是否能够承受就抱起少年转了两圈，他听见克洛斯伏在他肩头轻轻地笑，手不轻不重地锤着他，他笑着说“快点放下我你受不了的”。  
就算我现在感到眩晕，那也是幸福的光晕在我脑中搅出的涟漪，奥瑞利安贴在克拉莱特洛特斯耳边说。


	5. Chapter 5

奥瑞利安想，自己真应该穿一件大衣来酒会。  
尽管已是深夜，但繁华街的夜晚仍然熙熙攘攘，而前往他自己的公寓，还有好些路。克拉莱特洛特斯这副凌乱又可爱的打扮时不时被路灯照亮，偶尔会引来几句侧目和三言两语。奥瑞利安真想把大衣或是斗篷罩在克拉莱特洛特斯身上，这样才能避免那些目光让他觉得烦扰。  
克拉莱特洛特斯察觉到这一切后并没有整理自己的着装，只是把自己藏进奥瑞利安的影子里。他知道奥瑞利安喜欢这样，他不会改的。

他们到达公寓的时候几乎精疲力竭，奥瑞利安在距离公寓不远的地方试图打横抱起克拉莱特洛特斯；而克拉莱特洛特斯也几次挂在奥瑞利安身上，除此之外还附带了好几个吻，分别附在眼角、嘴角，还有唇。  
奥瑞利安强忍晕眩推开浴室的门，克拉莱特洛特斯乖顺地跟在他身后，时不时用余光扫视一下简约的公寓装饰。  
两人一起走进浴缸。  
他们在降下的温水里拥吻，蒸汽氤氲了这间屋子，又把克拉莱特洛特斯身上留下的淡淡酒香引出来，奥瑞利安埋在克拉莱特洛特斯的颈侧，在口红印旁边不轻不重地留下浅绯。他舌尖碰到那留在骨与肉共同组成的浅浅的凹，而后尝到了汗水的微咸和残余的酒精，饮下一口便近乎沉醉。奥瑞利安他收起尖牙，不让克拉莱特洛特斯在轻微的刺痛中颤抖，这样他也不必听到自己的心脏随之轻颤。而克拉莱特洛特斯却对此有些不满，他将那只原本把玩着奥瑞利安发梢的手上加上了不小的力度，当坚硬疼痛将他伤到的时候，颤抖和满足一同到来。奥瑞利安抬起头，表情里全是惊惶，对不起、对不起。他这样反复言语，最终再也支持不住，倒在克拉莱特洛特斯怀中。  
奥瑞利安很害怕，他既喜欢克拉莱特洛特斯的年青，也深深地为之不安。他只恐怕这一切全是一场心血来潮。三年时间可以让他原本的虚情假意变得无比真实，却阻止不了少年血气上涌的冲动最后把他的爱意摔得粉碎。他明白他不过是个拙劣的胆小鬼，根本从未想过能够和克拉莱特洛特斯拥有未来。你是个骗子，奥瑞利安心底里的声音无情嗤笑，得了便宜还卖乖，以欺骗手段让他人的高贵为你的低贱陪葬。他很想反驳不是这样的，实际上他已对此深信不疑。就算如此，就算如此——  
克拉莱特洛特斯还是接纳了他。

克拉莱特洛特斯关掉花洒，拿上一条浴巾，一个人将奥瑞利安架到床铺上。他解下奥瑞利安领口的波洛结，而后解开他的衬衫纽扣，除去他身上有些湿了的衣物扔在地上。克拉莱特洛特斯把自己本就凌乱的衣物轻易脱下，最后用浴巾裹住他们冷得有些发颤的身体。克拉莱特洛特斯与奥瑞利安光裸的胸膛相互贴在一起，这让克拉莱特洛特斯的脸颊有些发热。他抬起头，再次注视着奥瑞利安，看见奥瑞利安锁着眉，不知是在病痛的黑暗中有什么正在袭击他。于是他牵起奥瑞利安的手，在这时候与他十指相扣，另一只手抚摸奥瑞利安的脸，揉摁着奥瑞利安的眉心，而后闭上眼睛，缓缓地，温柔地轻吻着奥瑞利安。  
为什么要道歉呢，这是我的请求。他在奥瑞利安的耳边轻轻呢喃。你究竟能不能明白我的心意呢。还是说你只是装作明白而已……我只是想把一辈子留给最重要的人，为什么你不能正视这份淡薄而绵长的爱呢。  
真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。克拉莱特洛特斯不知是在说奥瑞利安还是自己。  
但他吻上了奥瑞利安的唇，轻轻地撬开奥瑞利安的贝齿，舌尖在奥瑞利安的齿列流转，尝到点酒液留下的苦涩辛辣。  
他将奥瑞利安的手放在自己的左胸口，空出的两只手环着奥瑞利安的颈。他就着这样的姿势用荒唐的冲动撩拨着两人的欲望。

奥瑞利安转醒时感觉到手指被温暖所包裹，他看见克拉莱特洛特斯含着他的手指，湿漉漉的唾液滴在他手掌上。他看见奥瑞利安睁开双眼就抬着那双紫色的眸注视他。


	6. 短暫的尾聲

在某一天的拂晓，或又是许多个拂晓。  
阳光像是能够被细数一样，一片片地散落在逼仄的房间内。  
克拉莱特洛特斯在这样的清晨醒来。

他在恋人的双颊上落下一个吻，然后将与奥瑞利安相扣的十指又略略收紧。  
他以前这么做的时候就会想到前一夜的事情，心跳渐渐加速，脸颊渐渐变烫。克拉莱特洛特斯不敢把头抬起来，怕这样的失态被奥瑞利安看见。  
噢，其实他不必这么做的。

他们共度的第一个夜晚后的第一个清晨，当他把红得滴血的脸埋进奥瑞利安的胸膛的时候，奥瑞利安把他抱紧，在他发顶呢喃。  
“你是我最心爱的男孩，如果你不拒绝我，我也就失去了抗拒的理由。”  
“我爱你，但为什么我怯于承认呢。”  
“如果这份爱能够让你抛弃掉过去的一切，只想着我，只看着我，只爱着我，那么我的推拒已经显得再无力不过了。”  
“如果你拥有这份胆魄的话，我为什么无法承认呢，为什么无法行动呢？”  
“克洛斯，克拉莱特洛特斯，不、克拉莱特洛特斯·阿尔坎洛普斯，我在这里和你约定——我不会离开你，不会背叛你，不会欺骗你。”  
“我曾经为了我深爱的你遍体鳞伤，但我从没有后悔过；如今，我也没有必要去害怕你的无暇被我玷污。”  
“这不是玷污，这是你教给我的。”  
“用几年的岁月、从脸颊上滚落的泪水、许多个吻、还有今夜。”  
“我爱你，早安。”

他可以这么做的，把他坦率的羞怯藏在心底，等着奥瑞利安来看穿。  
因为他们还有很多个早安可以分享。在这样的清晨，阳光和告白的话语会被一并酿进辛辣浓烈的龙舌兰日出，最后在悠远的岁月里变成某一晚从头淋到脚，漫布四肢百骸的烈酒佳酿。

-FIN-


End file.
